


Командировка

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Saratov challenge, gen work with slash elements, Саратов, ФБ, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020, найди их всех, чепупела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Просто разговор двух преподавателей обычной японской школы
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Slowpoke-sensei/Marmota-sensei, Слоупок-сенсей/Мармота-сенсей
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2 левел: тексты, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Командировка

**Author's Note:**

> Глядя на Мармота-сенсея, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что следующим директором школы станет именно он - солидный стаж работы, любовь к дисциплине (и умение ее поддерживать), неоспоримый талант к организаторской работе. Не хватало только желания подниматься по карьерной лестнице - впрочем, ученикам узнать об этом было совершенно неоткуда.   
\- Я так больше не могу.  
Слоупок-сенсей сочувствующе улыбнулся вошедшему в кабинет коллеге и, поправив очки, уточнил:   
\- Что на этот раз? - после чего указал рукой на стул и добавил: - Присаживайся.   
Мармота-сенсей сел, нервно ослабил галстук и отпил воды из предложенного Слоупок-сенсеем стакана.  
\- Спасибо. Слоу... Мы не можем больше скрывать отсутствие Директор-сана.   
Слоупок-сенсей нахмурился - исчезновение директора он воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Расследование проводилось тайно и пока что ничего не дало, а скрывать ситуацию от районного управления становилось все сложнее, не говоря уже об учениках.   
\- Дети перестают верить в командировку в Саратов. Черт, да большинство из учащихся даже не знают, где этот самый Саратов находится! Сегодня я слышал, как Арфография-кун пытался убедить Цветик-куна в том, что Саратов - это другое название Шамбалы! Хорошо ещё, что Цветик не прогуливает уроки географии...  
\- Этот молодой человек в последнее время увлекся индуистской мифологией, - Слоупок-сенсей устало вздохнул. - К сожалению, весьма поверхностно. Сегодня на уроке вместо натюрморта он изобразил некую абстракцию и назвал ее «Вишну, одевающий Аватару».   
Мармота-сенсей удивленно приподнял брови.   
\- Я попытался объяснить ему, что аватара - это воплощение, и одевать её несколько странно для Вишну, но Арфография-кун гордо заявил, что десять аватар Вишну перечислены в ряду Путан, а это значит, что одевать их можно и нужно. Мне пришлось после урока зайти к Лис-сенсею и попросить затронуть на ближайшем уроке разницу между «одеть» и «надеть», - Слоупок-сенсей недовольно поморщился. - А также объяснить, что такое пураны.   
Мармота-сенсей нахмурился. Вокруг Арфография-куна творилось слишком много странных вещей. Стоило вспомнить только скандал в столовой, когда мальчик называл сотрудников умпа-лумпами и требовал от них нечто под названием «чепупела».  
\- Возможно Арфография-куну не помешает пара консультаций у Психолог-сана, - задумчиво предложил Мармота-сенсей. - Мне кажется, что он отчаянно хочет, чтобы его заметили, и потому пытается привлечь к себе внимание.   
\- Я с ним поговорю, - Слоупок-сенсей сделал пометку в ежедневнике. - Что касается директора... Оформим отпуск на две недели, электронная подпись есть на флэшке у секретаря. И, Мармота...  
\- Да?   
\- Сходим куда-нибудь после работы? Ты свободен?  
\- Конечно, - Мармота-сенсей вежливо улыбнулся. - Для тебя я свободен всегда.   
Когда дверь за Мармота-сенсеем закрылась, Слоупок-сенсей встал и подошёл к окну. Утром в ящике стола он обнаружил записку, составленную из вырезанных из газет слов - «Я хочу поговорить с вами о литературе». Это заставило Слоупок-сенсея осознать две вещи: обсуждать похищение (он с каждым днем все больше убеждался в этой мысли) директора у себя в кабинете было опасно, и доверять Слоупок-сенсей сейчас мог только Мармоте. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
